In recent years, studies have been made for a navigation apparatus that is mounted in an electric vehicle and displays a travelable distance in consideration of a remaining power amount (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-119839 (1997) (page 2, FIG. 1)